Standing Alone
by Ctulee06
Summary: Have you ever met the love of your life? But something you did in your past caught up to you and made you lose him. Will you be able to stand alone?
1. Prologue

Standing Alone

AN: This is my first story. Tell me if should continue

Prologue

I felt my knees buckle after that amazing kiss. He said goodbye and walk away after that. I tried to run after him but my legs wouldn't. What went down a few years ago has caught up to me. This is my story.

Author Note: Thank you to my betas MioneWriter 007 and JJ for encouraging me to write and for helping me throughout this story.


	2. Moving to La Push

Author Note: Thank you to my betas MioneWriter 007 and JJ for encouraging me to write and for helping me throughout this story.

Chapter 1 Moving to La Push

I wanted to introduce myself, I am Michelle Daniel. I am 16 years old, 5'5m and considered the average weight for girls my age, with brown hair. I was from Tampa, Florida. My parents are Kyle and Vanessa Daniel. I have my father's hair and eye color-chestnut brown.

I have two brothers, Chris and Max. My older brother name is Chris, he was the spitting image of our dad and he was the perfect child in their eyes. He was good at sports and girls lined up to date him. Now my younger brother looked up to me. Whatever I told him he listened to me. He looks looked like my mother in the eyes and face. My mom is petite with mocha skin complex. Her eyes are green but her face is a face to die for. She had a perfect nose, high cheekbones and a curvy mouth. Why am I ignored in my family? I felt like an outcast in my own family. My parents found the name out that I'm was a troublemaker and were very disappointed in me. Valley High was the name of my old high school. I was involved in drugs and gang related activity. One thing that I did is what caused me to lose the love of my life. I'll explain that later on. This one reason for leaving Tampa, Florida.

My father was finally retiring from being a detective. He wanted to leave this town and settle somewhere more comfortable. This is another reason for leaving. Dad decided to call my uncle, his brother Levi who lives in La Push, Washington to see if he knew any available housing there. Levi told dad there was. It worked out great because school didn't start until a couple weeks. We all packed of our things and arrived in our new home.

Well there you have it my first chapter. Tell me was good or bad or both? Just don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2 New Home

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Lily, Max, Chris and others belong to me.

Chapter 2

**Melissa's POV**

We arrived at our new home. I got out of the car and looked around at the scenery. Chris and Max got out the car also and said, "This is awesome". I notice the house was located by the beach, which I approved. I loved the beaches when we lived in Florida.

As I went into the house "Chris, Max, Melissa go picked up a room" mom said proudly.

I tried to go into the house, but Chris beat me to it. We all picked out our room on the second floor. Chris went to help dad unload our furniture and other items. Chris and dad put everything in each of our rooms. I continued to look at the house. It looked amazing here, very decorated; it has a living room, dining room. The kitchen is big enough for me to cook it no doubt. The colors of the kitchen were black and white decorated.

Dad came downstairs, came to me, and said, "Maybe this place will help you be a better person".

I said, "I try and do better, but dad you know I still feel guilty," and he walked away.

I told Chris to bring my things up and of course, he grumbled. I went upstairs to unpack my things. My bed was already by the window where I wanted it. My dresser was by the door. All I had to do is unpack my clothes. While my brothers went to their rooms, to make, it fit their personalities. Now the only problem was the bathrooms, there's two one for us and one for the parents. I hate to share with my brothers because they are sloppy. After everyone had his or her room in shape, we were tired.

It was in the afternoon when I heard a car close in our driveway. I got off the couch to find out who was at the door. When I opened the door there stood Uncle Levi and Aunt Lily.

"How's my favorite niece," Levi and Lily said.

I answered back with "I'm your only niece" while smiling. I hugged both of them and they hugged back.

"Well if you need to talk about anything you know you can call me," Aunt lily said.

"I know," I said smiling back.

"Oh where's Sam?" mom asked.

"He's fine, he moved out on his own for 2 years now. He has a fiancée now named Emily".

How nice mom said. "Melissa, Chris and Max since you haven't seen him since you were little; I think it's time to reintroduce yourselves to each other. He knows the town like the back of his hands. He can help you figure out your way around here".

Well I can take you to his place so you can meet him and his friends," Aunt Lily said. We all continue to talk for a couple of hours. I decided to cook dinner for us all. I cooked steak, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob. I called everyone to the kitchen and everyone enjoyed their meal. After Max and I washed dishes, Uncle Levi and Aunt Lily left for the night. I went up to my room wondering what my life is going to be like now since I'm away from the bad influences of Jeremiah that caused me to do something bad. I took a shower, put on my pajamas, and went to bed thinking tomorrow will be interesting.

The next day I got up at 7 am took care of bathroom business. Went downstairs and cooked breakfast. Since no one in this house can cook. I ate breakfast and washed my plate. I went to see if we needed anything from the store. Indeed we did. I made the list of what we needed.

On the way out, I left a note saying. _Mom and Dad I'm going to the store be back soon. Melissa._

Chris came downstairs while I was writing the note and asked, "Where are you going?"

To the store, I implied. "How are you getting there?" he said.

"Why do you care?" I said with an attitude.

"I'm your brother and I am supposed to care duh," he said.

" I'm going to drive mom's car," I said.

"Don't get caught" he replied smugly.

"Bye" I said going through the door.

I got into mom's car and drove to the first supermarket I could find. I grabbed a basket and started to shop. On the way to get some eggs that were on the list I bumped into a teenage girl who looked to be about my age. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologized to her. "No problem, it happens to me all the time" she replied. "Oh hi my name is Angela."

"Mines Melissa."

"Nice to meet you" we both said simultaneously. You're new here right"

"Yeah I am I just moved here with my mom and dad and two brothers"

"Welcome to Forks and La Push. You should like it here everyone is so nice, I have a sister my age," Angela replied. "Do you know anyone around here?"

" No, I don't I said while putting my head down. "

Well we're having a get together Friday and I was wondering would you like to come and your brothers to" Angela said excitedly. "You can meet some of my friends and my boyfriend," she said.

"Are you sure it will be okay with everybody? I asked"

"I'm sure" Angela replied, "Well then I would love to."

"Great I will pick you up and we will go together".

I gave Angela my cell phone number and she did the same. "Call me if you need to talk or hang out" Angela said.

"I will" I said as I continued shopping.

After getting everything on the list and paid the cashier. I drove home, put the groceries up, and called Chris and Max to tell them about the get together. Both of them said sure they'll come. That evening I ate leftover lasagna from the night before and got ready for bed. This today didn't turned out to bad.

Review


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for Michelle, Max, Chris, Layla, Jim, Jeremiah and Cole.

A/N: Hey, everyone that is reading this story. Thanks again for the support. I will be trying different POVS this time. Let me know if it works. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Angela's POV**

After Melissa left the store, I thought to myself. She seems nice and well guarded. I gathered my groceries and checked out at the counter. I drove home and put the groceries up. I needed to tell the guys of the pack, but first Paul that I invited extra people to our get together Friday. I was just going to pick up the phone to call Paul and he walks in.

"I'm home," he said.

"Hey baby, how was patrol?" I asked while giving him a kiss.

"Not much, there are new smells around the area but we don't know what it is" Paul said.

"Well I hope there isn't anything to worry about" I said.

To change the subject he kissed me with so much passion I was out of breath.

"Miss Me," he said while touching my hair. I started to kiss his cheeks.

"Of course I did," I said.

Paul picked me up, took me to our couch, and continue the kiss me. His hands ran up and down my back. Paul continues to kiss me down to my neck, where he started nipping at my favorite spot.

He stopped his assault on me for a moment and asked, "What did you do today?"

"I went to the grocery store to pick up a couple of items and a met a girl who I bumped into accidently. I noticed she was new here and doesn't have any friends so I invited her and her two brothers to our get together. Is that alright?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"It's fine," he said while hugging my closely so I could feel his heat against my skin.

"I heard from my parents that Sam's cousin, whom he hasn't met, was moving here, maybe that's them. If it is them, will welcome them to the family and I hope that the boys don't have the gene we have," he said.

"I hope so too. I love you and all. I just don't anyone else to go through what you all went through." I said.

"Just to make sure, I'll go tell the guys about it so no one will be surprise and phase in front of them," Paul said.

**Paul POV**

I went out the house to the woods. I took my pants off and put it under a tree.

I phase in.

"Anyone_ out here_" Paul wolf said.

"_Yeah_" Embry, Jared and Jacob said at the same time.

Coming out of the woods slowly.

"_What's going on?_ Jacob wolf said.

"_Nothing serious guys_" I said.

"_Then what_" Jacob said growling.

"_I just wanted to tell you guys that Angela invited a girl named Melissa and her two brothers to our get together_," I said smiling

Sam phases in

"What's going on," Sam said.

I replayed everything that I said to the others.

"_Okay, will be careful and we all agree it is okay_" Sam said.

All wolves present nodded their heads.

"_I got to get back, see you guys later,_" I said

"_Bye_" All four said to Paul.

I phase back to human form, put my pants back on and returned to the house.

**Angela POV**

While Paul is talking with the pack. You are probably wondering how I have to be this wonderful amazing man. Well let me tell you about Paul and me. I'm 19 years old and from Forks. Paul is 21 and he is from La Push. We've been together since we were teenagers. Paul met me at the movies. I was walking down the aisle and Paul bumped into to me and looked into my eyes. My whole world changed. He told me about him being a shape-shifter that protects his land from vampires. He also to me that I was his imprint, he told me what it means and we both accepted it and that is how we came to be.

I know you want to know what an imprint is. It is different from original wolves. The way it was explained to me was when you look in the eyes of the person you are suppose to be with forever. The whole world stops and everything is about the imprintee. Both can choose to deny the imprint at any given time in the relationship. Nevertheless, you can also reverse your decision. You only have 24 hours to do so.

I'm very confident in my relationship with Paul. Paul would never to that to me and I him. We understood each other from the beginning so I know there's no doubt in my mind.

**Melissa's POV**

The next day I got up fixed bacon, oatmeal and had strawberries to go with it. I called everyone downstairs to eat. Max came down and set the plates on the table while I was thinking about my old life back in Florida. How I was so in love with him. I would have done anything for him and I did. I didn't like what I did, but it was the only way I got attention. Our crew was tight as glue. Kara, Carmen and Jordan were down for anything Jeremiah was getting into. They weren't my true friends either. I was such a fool to do things I regretted later on. I didn't like the person I became. It was like he had this hold on me.

Everyone was now at the table. Dad brought me out of my mind.

"So Melissa how was yesterday?" Dad asked.

"I met a girl named Angela and she seems nice. She invited Chris, Max and me to there get together Friday."

"That's good," Dad said, smiling.

"Dad I know you want what's best for me but the past I have isn't just going to go away. I still feel guilty for what I've done," I said.

"It was just _those_ people you were hanging around." Dad said

"Those people, dad have a name even though I am mad at them and myself. They were also forced by ***," I could not finish the sentence.

"He was my first love and I felt like trash, being used and then dumped away," I said while crying.

Max decided to change the subject. "Are you going to get a job, Mel?"

I gave him a look that said Thank you and I wiped my tears away. "Yes I am, so I can save up for a car."

"I don't want Chris to drive me around it so embarrassing." I said.

"I don't like it either" Chris said sarcastically.

I grabbed everyone's plate and Max followed me into the kitchen to help me wash and dry the dishes.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," I said

"I'm glad I was able to. You know I love you right," Max said, smiling.

"I know and I love you too," I said, as I smiled and give him a hug.

After the hug, I got into my mom's car and drove to a couple places around town. I found one place that was hiring it was called The Groove. I went inside to talk to the manager.

"Hi, I would like to apply for a position as a lead singer." I said

"You can, but first you need to audition first. Also, my name is Jim," the owner said.

I got onto the stage to the microphone and adjusted it to my height of course. Next, I asked the play to follow along with me. They agreed to and I began to sing. "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.

After I finished singing, Jim says excellent on the solo part.

Now let's see how you sound with a partner," Jim says.

He comes out behind the bar he had tan skin, black hair, 6 feet tall with hazel eyes. He walks my way and introduces himself.

"My name is Cole Hawkins," Cole said.

"My name is Melissa," I said.

"Before we even start, this girl in the audience is yelling "Go baby go".

She is white skin, has blonde hair with a broad nose from what I can see.

"I'll be done soon baby," Cole says to the girl.

We're going to sing a duet called No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown," Cole said.

"Alright," he says turning back to me. "Do you know the song?" Cole says.

I nodded my head saying yes and the band began playing.

Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)

Oooh...

_Melissa_

If i

should die

before

I wake

Its cause

you took

my breath

away

losing you is like living in a world

with no air

Ohhh...

_Cole_

Im here

alone

didnt want

to leave

My heart won't move

its incomplete

wish there

was a way

that i can get you to understand

But How

Do you expect me

To live alone with just me

Cause my world revolves around you

its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live can't breathe with no air

thats how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep

Tell me how you gon be without me

if you ain't here i just can't breathe

Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)

No air air (noooo)

No air air (ohhhh)

No air air

_Cole_

I Walked

I Ran

I Jumped

I Flew

Right off the ground

To float to you

Theres no gravity

To hold me down

Foreal

_Melissa_

But Somehow

Im still alive inside

You took my breath

But i survived

I don't know how

But i don't even care

So How (How)

Do you expect me (Me)

To live alone with just me (Ohh)

Cause my world revolves around you

its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)

Can't live can't breathe with no air (ohhh)

thats how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)

Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)

if you ain't here i just can't breathe

Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)

No air air (ohhhh)

No air air (ohhhh)

No air air (No More)

uhh uhh uhh

No Air (ohhh)

uhh uhh uhh (Baby)

No Air (ohhh)

uhh uhh uhh

No Air

Its No Air No Air

Heyyy..

Oooooo..

No Aiiiiiir

Oooooo..

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)

Can't live can't breathe with no air

thats how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)

Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)

if you ain't here i just can't breathe

Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me

To live alone with just me

Cause my world revolves around you

its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)

Can't live can't breathe with no air

thats how i feel whenever you ain't there

Its No Air No Air

_Melissa_

Got me out here and the water so deep

_Cole_

Tell me how you gon be without me

_Melissa_

if you ain't here i just can't breathe

_Both_

Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohh)

No air air (ohh)

No air air (No air)

_Both_

No Air...

After we were done singing. Jim came up to me and told me I got the job. Cole was happy to have a talented singer to work with. I was given my schedule of the workweek ahead. Cole introduced me to Jessica the girl in the audience. Talking to her, she seems to me down to earth and we could be friends. While talking to Jessica, Cole was giving me strange looks as if he knows something I don't know. I'll just write it off for now.

After meeting Cole and his girlfriend Jessica and getting a job, I left for home. When I got home, I called Aunt Lily to see if we could go and visit Sam. The boys came downstairs just in time to leave out the door.

Aunt Lily took a long road into the woods that I didn't know about. We finally broke from the trees to see that there were a couple of small houses. All were nice looking and looked like home. The house we came to had flowers planted in front. Very nice decoration all around the outside.

Aunt Lily parked the car and got out.

She said, "come on everybody."

We all got out of the car and walked up the door. Aunt Lily walked straight into the house. I guessed no one cares around here. My brothers and I walked in after her. I saw 3 guys and 4 girls in the living room. 2 guys were playing video games while 3 of the girls watched on in excitement. While the last girl sat in the chair looking mad at the world.

Aunt Lily finally spoke up "Hey everyone."

I heard "Hey Lily and Hey Mom," at the same time.

"I would like for you all to meet my niece and nephews, Melissa, Chris and Max," Aunt Lily .


	5. Meeting Sam

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But I want keep you in suspense long. Enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: All Characters and plot lines belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own Melissa, Cole, Max, Chris, Layla, and Jeremiah. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 4 Meeting Sam**

**Melissa POV**

Last Time

_Aunt Lily finally spoke up "Hey everyone."_

_I heard "Hey Lily and Hey Mom," at the same time._

"_I would like for you all to meet my niece and nephews, Melissa, Chris, and Max," Aunt Lily said._

Continuing on

Everyone stared at us, but one was staring at Chris with her mouth wide opened.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you by name. This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim."

Both Jared and Kim came up to us and shook our hands. I noticed that Jared hands were hot just as I remember Cole was but I'll let that go. Jared was wearing some cut off jeans with no shirt while, Kim had a sundress on. Kim is white with a round face, small lips.

Next Aunt Lily introduces us to Embry and Layla. Embry was wearing khaki shorts with no shirt on. I am wondering what's up with around here. Layla is African American with a round face about 5'5. She introduces Leah to us. She didn't notice Max or me there. She was paying the most attention to Chris. Ugh, she finally came out of shock and told Chris personally about herself. I don't know what she sees in him but that will be her problem not mine.

Last but not least, Aunt Lily said, "this is my son Sam and his fiancée Emily." I noticed that Emily has a white round face with three lines of scars on the left side of her face. Even with the scars, she still looks beautiful.

"Sam I would like to you to meet your cousins Max and Melissa, since Chris is busy talking to Leah," Aunt Lily said.

"Nice to me you, Max…. Melissa" Sam said.

"So I heard you know your way around here." I said.

"I do, living in one place all your life can do that "Sam said.

"I have a couple of questions I want to ask," I said.

"Go ahead," Sam, said nodding.

"So what kind of job do you have?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"How old are you?'

"I work at Black-Uley Construction Company, I hang out with the guys and spend time alone with Emily, and I am 21 years old," Sam said answering Melissa questions.

"Cool, I mean that's cool to work at a construction company. That's my dream to do construction, I am very creative that way," Max said.

"Who do you work with?" Max and I said at the same time.

"I work with Jacob, Paul, Embry, Leah … the guys you see here," Sam said

"Who is Jacob?" Max asked

"Jake and Paul are working right now, but they will be at the get together," Sam said.

"How do you know we're invited?" I asked surprised.

"Angela told Paul. Paul is Angela's boyfriend." Sam said

"Oh" I said embarrassed. Angela did mention she had a boyfriend but not his name.

While Max continued to talk to Sam. Leah and Chris came over to join them.

While Sam was talking to Max, I noticed Sam watched Chris and Leah.

"Why do you keep looking at Chris and Leah?" I said.

"Does Chris acts strangely? Have outburst." He asked seriously.

I turned my head sideways, looking at him. He looked back at me with a serious façade.

Aunt Lily said we had to leave and Sam told her he'll take us home.

"To answer your question Sam, he only does it to me and Max. Not to our parents though. Why do all you guys have hot hands? And why are you all looking at me weirdly?" I asked.

Sam looks at me for a second to see if I would give anything away. He doesn't know my face doesn't give anything away. Ha! Instead of being mean or serious in his features, he just smiled at me.

Emily walked out with cookies for everyone. I noticed she has three plates of them.

**Sam POV**

I heard commotion in the living room where Embry, Jared, and Leah are. I got a call earlier about Mom bring my cousins over here to make new friends. While I was in the kitchen with Emily, I heard new voices in my living room. Those voices are not from any pack members. I went into the living and saw Leah looking at this young man that looks like he's my age. I thought to myself Leah imprinted on him. I wonder how she's going to tell him and will he accept?

Mom introduced us all to Chris, Max, and Melissa. I found out Leah imprinted on my cousin Chris. While Leah and Chris kept talking, I started asking Melissa questions about Chris and his attitude and her situation. She look at me like I'm crazy but it's understandable. I know about Melissa's past with Jeremiah and what he was making her do. I knew because I had someone watching her closely. I didn't know her then but I felt the need to protect her, she is family. As soon as I was going to give her an explanation, I decided not to and just smiled at her. My Emily came in with three plates of cookies. Max and Melissa grab two cookies while the rest on us grab the rest. My cousins looked at us weirdly from all the cookies we ate. I also notice that Chris was eating huge amounts like us. I'm starting to think he might phase soon.

**Melissa POV**

I got off the couch and went outside to answer my phone. On the screen was an unknown number. Normally I wouldn't answer but I did this time.

"Hello," I said.

Silence, I could hear breathing on the other line.

Which creeps me out a little bit.

"Hello," I said again. But this time a voice answered.

"Hello Lissy," the voice said. I know this voice.

"Jeremiah," I gasped.

"Of course it me Lissy," Jeremiah answered back.

He knows I hate that name, but does it to annoy me.

"Why did you leave me?" Jeremiah asked

"Because I needed to get away and you're a bad influence. It seems when I around you, I obey your every command and I don't like that at all. I'm not being me, I'm being your _Lissy, _and I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Plus you can't find me," I said.

"I will find you. We had some unfinished business to attend to," he said and hung up.

After he hung up the phone, I was thinking what unfinished business he thinks we need to complete. Emily pulled me out on my thoughts by walking up to me.

"Hi I'm Emily," Emily said.

"Hi Emily," I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak to you earlier, it's just when the guys get into conversation with someone it's hard to interrupt," Emily said.

"You don't look well, are you alright?" she asked.

Should I tell her my ex-boyfriend called and threaten me to come back. Should I just keep it to myself so that no one knows and maybe Jeremiah will let it go.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I said.

"You and Sam have a nice home and look forward to learning about you," I said.

"Thanks, I try to make it feel like home to everyone who comes by," she said.

"Let's go inside, it's kind of hot out here," Emily said.

"Okay," I said.

I followed Emily back into the house.

Sam came up to me and said, "I need to talk to you."

Wow, he seems serious so I go along with it.

**Sam POV**

"I know you don't know me yet and any of my friends, but I need you to tell me what's going on? I saw you outside on the phone frightened that's why I'm asking," I said.

"How can you ask me that question, if you know I don't know you yet," Melissa said angrily.

"Well I'm going to say this then. I'm not going to answer the question right now because I don't know you yet," Melissa said calmly.

"Look I'm sorry. I am a straightforward person. You will see two sides of me, the serious side which is right now and I might show my fun side," I said.

Embry and Jared said, "Sure is."

"Thanks, but I'll wait till I know you better, no offense." Melissa said.

I will keep my thoughts to myself about her ex-boyfriend and there situation while I'm phased.

After a while of getting to know Melissa and Max better, Melissa decided to wait for the opportune time to tell me what's going on which I already know. Melissa, Chris, and Max decided it was time to go home. I drove them home, in my car. I have for appearances for people who don't know our secret.

A/N: So no Jacob this chapter. But he will show up next one ;). The party is next chapter.

How will Jake react when he sees Michelle?

Will Michelle get along with the rest of the pack and imprints?

Review to find out. Thanks to Tamfan for the only one reviewing. Luv Ya Tam.


	6. Chapter 5 Jake Enters

Disclaimer: All Characters and plot lines belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own Melissa, Cole, Max, Chris, Layla and other characters not in Twilight series. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks to JJ for being an awesome friend first and beta second.

Chapter 5 Jake Enters

**Jake's POV**

Hi everyone my name is Jacob Black. I am a shape shifter from the La Push Reservation. I have two parents Billy and Sarah Black. My hair color is black, my eye color is brown, I stand at a height of 6'7', I have long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin, a hint of childish roundness to my chin. In my wolf form, my coat is a rusty brown color. I have my friends Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Cole, and Seth. Why do I feel like I'm missing something in my life. Let me explain. Sam, Paul, Cole, and Embry already have their mates Emily, Angela, Jessica, and Layla. While Leah, Seth, Quil and I have yet to meet ours.

Tonight is the party or the get together we have been waiting for. Sam has lightened up on patrols since there have been no sightings or smells of leeches around. But this new scent is really having us a little perplexed. I have no problem with being a wolf, neither do my brothers as well. We all love the fast healing abilities, and the hearing the lowest of sounds.

I left my house this morning for patrols with Cole, Paul, and Seth. Nothing happened on patrol so we all decided to meet up at the party later tonight. I get to Sam's house. Emily is making potato salad, spaghetti, and pound cake. While Emily is making everything, she told us not to eat all of the food, it was for the party, and later on Embry, Paul, and Jared will bring everything to the beach. I've been deep in thought about why I haven't found my soul mate. I've seen what it is like in Sam, Jared, Embry and Cole's mind. I want that for myself, to have that kind of support of someone who will be beside you like your pack family will be. I left Sam's house and went home to get some rest.

**Melissa's POV**

I woke up this morning refreshed. I took care of my bathroom activities. If I did I would beat my brothers and win. No one messes with me about anything I see important. My motto's "Never underestimate a girl." I listened to any noise from around the house to see if anyone was up. I checked my mom and dad's room first, dad was still sleeping, mom works at Vidal's Boutique. Max was up playing a video game named Halo. I waved at him and went downstairs. I didn't have to check to see is Chris is up.

I pasted Chris in the living room and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. He got off the couch, came to me, and asked, "What's for breakfast sis?" I was looking like what the hell, did he just be nice to me again. His mood swings are killing me here. I calmed myself down and answered politely.

"French toast and eggs Benedict," I said.

"Any suggestions." I added

"No, I'm just so hungry, I could eat a horse," Chris said.

"I know," I said whispering.

"I heard that." He said surprisingly.

I continued cooking. I sat everyone's plate on the table. Chris help put the food on the table and then he sat down. I called Max and dad down for breakfast. We all ate. However, Chris ate as if he never ate in his entire life. I ate seconds and thirds. I interrupted the silence at the table. "Hey guys are you ready for some fun tonight." I said.

"Yeah, you know it," Chris and Max exclaimed.

"You guys don't stay out to long," Dad said, being fatherly.

"What are you doing tonight, Dad?" I asked.

He told me that Uncle Levi, some guys named Harry, Quil, and Billy are going to hang out. I nodded my head okay. I got up from my seat. I grabbed the dishes and washed them, while Max dried them of course, after putting them up. I asked Max what he was going to wear tonight. He told me he already picked it out.

I went upstairs in a good mood. Something was bothering me. I couldn't explain the feeling or vibe I was getting but I'm not letting it bother my mood today. Later on today is the party. I wonder what I'm going to wear tonight. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" Angela said.

"Hey this is Melissa, the girl you bumped into at the grocery store the other day," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize your number." Angela said

"I need your opinion on what to wear tonight," I said.

"It is nice and warm at the beach in the afternoon and evening. I advise you to wear a tank top and a pair of shorts, capris with flip flops will do." She said.

"Thanks for the opinion. I think I have something like that in my closet."

"I'll pick you and the boys up around four okay," Angela said.

"I will see you then bye" I said.

"Bye" Angela said as she hanged up the phone.

After the conservation with Angela, I went into my closet to pick out something to wear tonight. I found something after 20 minutes of searching. I laid out a low cut yellow tank top and a blue jean skort that goes just below my thighs. (I don't know if anyone wear skorts now but here she does).

Hours later Max, Dad, Chris and I came downstairs as Mom was pulling up into the driveway. Dad took the keys from Mom and left for his adventure with the boys. Angela showed up minutes later. As I was walking to the car, I noticed she had brought her sister Claire with her who looks just like her, but younger. My brothers and I get into the backseat of the car.

"Hey Melissa" Angela said.

"Hey Angela, Angela this is my brothers Chris and Max."

"Hi Angela," Both of them said.

"Hi guys" Angela said still driving.

"This is my sister Claire," Angela said pointing to the seat next to her.

"Hi Melissa, Chris, Max," Claire said.

"How are you all doing today?" Claire asked.

"Fine" all three of us said

Max looked at Claire as if she's an angel from heaven. He didn't say anything else for the entire ride. Chris kept chuckling and teasing him about his little crush on Claire, but Max never let it affect him. Claire would blush when she'll turn around to see Max looking at her. Angela and I looked at each other with a smile on our faces. We will talk about setting them up later.

We arrived to First beach about 15minutes later in silence. I got out of the car with a peach cobbler I made just to thank everyone for inviting us. As I walked down the beach, I saw Sam, Jared, and Embry around the grill. I waved at them, and they smiled and waved back. I took my peach cobbler to wear Emily was standing and asked her where to put it on the table.

"You didn't have to make anything, we have enough," Emily said.

"I just say that to feed the boys' ego but it's good to have another person to cook," Emily said.

I continued to talk to Emily about things. Angela, Jessica, and Kim joined in our conversation. We found out that we have a lot in common. Then I saw Layla and some guy walked onto the beach. He walked right over to where we were standing and pulled Angela into a hug and kissed her.

"Melissa, Chris, and Max this is my wonderful boyfriend Paul "Angela said.

"Nice to finally meet you, Paul" I said.

"Hey. "he said.

I watched Embry walked over the Layla, while Sam went over to Emily and Jared went over to Kim and embrace each other. I noticed Leah showed up and went straight to Chris. Of course, she would. Chris and Leah hugged. I've never seen him hug anyone in my life. This is strange. Max and Claire were on a driftwood log talking about their likes and dislikes to each other. Cole and Jessica came in walking hand and hand. He said hello to me and made his way around to greet everyone else. After almost everyone was here, I heard something coming from the forest and I turned around I saw a gorgeous tan skin man, not a boy a man, come out of the woods and walked over to where we were all located.

"Hey guys" the sexy voice says.

"Hey Jake" everyone says but Chris, Max and me.

"Is everything fine on the front?" Sam said.

"Everything all clear" Jake said.

"Something smells good," Jake said as he turned to me.

"The guys are ready to eat" All the girls say at the same time.

Strange I thought to myself. All the girls got their plates first. Then the guys went next and when they went there were a stampede and no food left in sight. Everyone sat by his or her boyfriend/girlfriend. So that meant Max sat by Claire, Angela sat by Paul, Kim sat by Jared, Leah sat by Chris, Max sat by Claire, Cole sat by Jessica and I sat by Jake. While eating Jake turned to me and started talking.

**Jake's POV**

After patrol Cole, Paul, Quil, Seth went home while I went to Sam's house to see how's everything's coming. After that I decided to head home to get ready for tonight. I went to take a shower. I went to my room grab a pair of khaki's and a t-shirt. I put them on. I did my hair. I put an extra t-shirt in my pouch with some shirts so if I need to phase I have something to wear. I came out of my room and left the house. I went into the woods and headed towards First Beach.

When I arrived to the beach, I could tell everyone was having a good time. I walked out of the woods and walked over to the group. When Sam asked me about patrol, I gave him a report about not finding anything or a scent anymore. I took a sniff around and noticed a smell that was so wonderful, my wolf purred in delight of the smell. The smell was melons. Melons are sweet and tasty .The imprints just played it off as if we were all just hungry. I looked in the direction of the wonderful smell and saw this amazing girl right in my view. She was wearing a yellow tank top that shows her chest a little bit. She also wore a blue jeans skirt. She has curves in all the right places. Before I could say anything to her, Sam pulled me over the side.

"Who is that gorgeous woman over there?" I asked

"That my cousin Melissa," Sam said chuckling.

"Oh I see why you asked. You imprinted on my cousin, huh?" Sam said

"Yeah I did," I said.

"Tell me how you feel about her." Sam said.

"Well when I arrived I noticed something was different, something that was missing inside me, became complete. Then I turned around and saw her. I looked in her eyes and knew she is the one, I'm was waiting for." Wow, i've never said anything like that before. The words are flowing through me, I thought to myself.

"Good for you man, Congrats, I'm sure you have some troubles ahead we her." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. No problems here." I said while shaking his hand.

"Just be careful with her, she's been through some things," Sam said seriously.

"I will," I said.

"When will you tell her our secret?" Sam asked

"After we go on one or two dates or when I feel it is right," I said.

"Do whatever you see best," Sam said.

After we are done talking. The girls get in line first to get food. We get in line last because everything will be gone in seconds once we get our hands on it. We each grabbed our plate and go sit next to our mates, except Quil and Seth don't have one. I take a seat next to Melissa. I gathered up the strength to talk to her.

"Hi Melissa, My name is Jacob, my friends call me Jake." I said in a husky voice, shaking her hand.

"Hi Jake, how are you?" was all Melissa could manage to say. She already considers me a friend score.

"I'm great," I said with a smirk. Now that you're here I thought to myself. The way her mouth moves with every word was magical. Those luscious should be moving on me. I would and should be tasting her. Get a hold of yourself man, I said to myself. Take one-step at a time then she will be yours.

After we are all done eating our delicious meal it was time for desert. Angela said that Melissa made peach cobbler, while Emily made pound cake. I would try anything she has or makes. Slow down Jake, calm down.

"Mmmm, Melissa this is so delicious." I said joyfully.

She blushed and said, "Thanks, I'm the only one in the family who knows how to cook."

After we all ate dessert we sat and talked some more. The guys seem to accept Melissa and her brothers easily. I'm glad because she's going to be around for a long time. After talking for another hour, Paul suggested that we all play volleyball the guys versus the girls. Everyone was on board for the game. I noticed Melissa wasn't liking the idea, I wonder why. I went up to her and asked, "Are you alright with a friendly game?" I said.

"I just never played it before, but I have seen my brother play it millions of times," she said while blushing.

"I will show you how," I said.


	7. Chapter 6 Volleyball Game

Disclaimer: All Characters and plotlines belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own Melissa, Cole, Max, Chris, Layla and other characters not in Twilight series. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: before I begin the volleyball game, forgive me if I use terms incorrectly. I did do little research.

Thanks to JJTwilight for being an awesome friend first and beta second.

**Chapter 6**

**Melissa's POV**

"I will show you how," he said.

Jake came behind me and showed me how to pass the ball. He told me to have my shoulder width apart, have my knees bent and my butt out, while my back is straight. He took my hands in his, helped me to make a fist with one hand, and clasped the other over it. He told me it's called the platform. It felt so good, so warm in his arms that I wasn't really paying attention to what he was teaching me. He then takes my hand and we head over to the area of where the volleyball net was set up. It felt so natural to have my hand in his. We didn't let go of each other until it was time to play.

I was embarrassed because I didn't have the right attire on. Jake put his hand on my cheek and said, "You look fine to me, and what you have on will be okay to play in, "he said as if he could read my mind.

I don't know why but I trust Jake on this. Everyone got into their places. The girls on one side, the boys on the other side, the teams are as follows: The boys team, Chris, Embry, Sam, Jared, Cole, Paul, and Jake. The girls team, Leah, Layla, Emily, Kim, Jessica, Angela, and me. Quil decided to sit out while Seth was going to be the referee. We took a coin to see who was going to serve first. We picked tails the boys picked heads. We won. Both teams picked our captains. We picked Leah and the boys picked Chris. I should've known. Seth explains the rules to everyone and we begin. Leah served first and hit the ball right over the net. The boys missed the ball just to let us score one. Score 1 Girls 0 Boys. It was still the girls turn so, Layla serve next and hit the ball over the next. But when it was Angela turned to serve she didn't hit it over the net.

Next, it was Chris turn to serve, he serve the ball high and hit it over the net. I know he knows how to. We volleyed the ball back and forth, as that happened the ball went over the net to our side, but digging didn't help us. The girls and I were trying to hit and set it back, but it touched the ground. We weren't in the dig position correctly. The boys scored. "Yeah" all the boys said. Leah looked mad and proud at Chris. I wonder why. The game continued with volley the ball back and forth. The score now 13 G 13 B. We called our last time out. We devised a plan to render the boys helpless so we could score. By teasing them, just a little bit. It was Angela time to serve she faked that she twisted her ankle. As she told us, Paul would come running over to see if she was okay, forgetting about the game. Next, we decided it was just too hot for some of us. One of the girls took off their shirt, who had sports bra on to distract the guys. The boys were distracted at each play because every time a girl actually lifted their shirt up, the boys stopped in their tracks, and missed their turn to score. The boys already had their tops off and "Hot in Here" by Nelly was playing on the stereo, it seems to fit what was going on. This is the last play and it was up to me to win for the girls. I served the ball in the air, and hit the ball just before they could catch it I faked a "I hurt my leg act" and Jake came over to me with the rest of the guys and the ball fell to the ground. We cheered. Quil laughed saying you all just got tricked by girls. The guys looked at Quil with a look that meant shut up. "We're sorry," all the girls said with a pout. I got off the ground and said, "Never underestimate a girl," to Jake. The boys turned around and gave us the look that said no teasing when you play and the girls and I just burst out laughing. The guys started chasing us around the beach. Jake especially wanted to chase me. I didn't mind at all. I had nowhere to go, but the ocean. Once in the water, I realized I don't have a change of clothes. So I stomped out of the water.

"Mellie, wait up," Jake said, running after me.

I turned around to see Jake right beside me. "Mellie," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that name? Jake asked, with amusement on his face.

I was speechless. I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing happened. While deep in thought, Jake spoke up instead. "I think it fits you well. You are beautiful and you are sweet like melons. You remind me of melons. I love melons." He said. I blushed at those comments. Damn the blushing, I need to stop.

"I need to go home and change." I said.

"No, don't go." Jake said urgently.

"I have an extra shirt you can wear." Jake said.

"Thanks." I said. He really didn't want me to go.

He pulled out the shirt and gave it to me. The shirt smell like pine trees and forest, and I pulled off my shirt and pulled his own, while he turned around to give me privacy like the gentleman he is. I loved the smell on his shirt. It smells like him. He isn't going to get this shirt back ever, if I can help it.

"Let's go to the bonfire, it is starting" Jake said.

We made it to the bonfire. Everyone was seated already. Everyone was nice to me and made me feel like I belonged here. Even Sam was more relaxed for a change. Chris was enjoying himself with Leah, while Max and Claire were in there own little world. After hours of getting know each other some more. I started to yawn.

Jake asked me, "Can I take you and Max home?"

"Sure, cause it looks like Angela is going to stay longer than I can." I said.

We got up, said goodbye to everyone, and walked to his house and I saw his Volkswagen Beetle sitting there. He opened the door and I got inside. I told him directions to my house. He asked me simple questions like.

"How do you like it here?"

"What's my favorite color, food, and pet?"

I answer all of them. He told me his favorites also. We arrived at my house in no time flat. We got out the car. As we were walking to the door, Jake grabbed me by the hand and said, "Do you want to go out on the date?"

I said, "Sure, I would love to"

"I had a great time with you all today. I hope to do that again."

"How about our date be on this Saturday."

"Works for me," I said.

"It was nice to meet you, Mellie" he said, and he kissed me on my lips. With so much passion, I was so surprise by the kiss. Without thinking, I started to kiss back with as much passion as I had in me. His kiss has so much love and tenderness it in. I don't want it to stop. We pulled apart and Jake touched my cheek.

"I am not sorry for kissing you Mellie and I hope you are not" Jake said confidently.

I was speechless. That's not me at all. But that kiss blew my mind, no words can really describe how amazing it was. I don't let anyone just kiss me or touch me. Not since Jeremiah. But deep inside I feel this was right. Jake brought of me out my thoughts.

"And I will see you Saturday, for our date." Jake said smiling.

He stood there until I went into the house since Max was already in the house, went up to my room, and thought about my day with Jake and his friends who are now my friends. Especially how Jake held my hand and the way his lips felt on mine. How right this is.

A/N: How was that people? The Volleyball game. The kiss that Jake gave to Melissa. Please Review. I know you all are reading it and not reviewing. If you don't review, I won't post here anymore.


	8. Chapter 7 Jake's Home and Work Life

Disclaimer: All Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer of The Twilight Saga. I own Melissa, Chris, Layla, Lesley, Mandy, Jonathon, Max, Cole and many others.

Betas: JJ Twilight /MioneWriter007/Danii Black

**Chapter 7 **

**Jake's POV**

After I took Melissa home, I got into my Yukon Denali and just sat there for a few minutes. I sat there thinking even if it was an unexpected kiss to give her; I felt sparks, love, and desire after she'd gotten over her surprise. I was in heaven and didn't want to come down, if it meant breaking that kiss. Coming out of my thoughts, I started up the car and drove home. When I arrived home, the porch light was on. From the inside, I could hear the TV on, that Dad was watching it, and Mom was washing dishes for the night. I got out the truck and walked inside. There's no need for locks on the reservation because everyone knew it each other well. Mom turned around and greeted me with a smiled and said "Hey honey, how did the party go?"

"It went great." I said smiling

"Who was there besides the obvious?" Dad said

"Well we meet some of the new people Paul and Angela was talking about. Their names are Max, Chris, and Melissa." I said smiling.

"She seems special Jake, from the way you say her name," Mom said.

"Well she is; I imprinted on her tonight."

"That's great son, I knew that there was someone out there for you," Dad said.

Dad came over and patted me on my back.

"I'm glad you will have the love and devotion I have for your father," Mom said looking at Dad.

I was blushing under my russet skin even though you can't see it. I went on and told them what I knew about Melissa and mom and dad seemed to like what they heard.

"Son, we would like to meet her and her parents sometime soon." Dad said.

"I will talk to her about that." I said.

"Just let me know when you are ready to tell her our secret so we can have a bonfire for it."

"Will do, I'm going to bed, I had an incredible day." I said

"Good night Mom, Dad" I said yawning.

"Good Night Son" both said back.

I arrived to my room before my necessities for a shower and going into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and walked in. First I let myself get wet all over. Next I decided to wash my hair first with Axe Shampoo. While washing my hair, I began to drift back to how Melissa looks and how she feels on my lips again. Oh man, I am a little lost puppy. I rinsed the shampoo out my hair and washed the rest of my body with the shower gel. After that, I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to put around my waist. I make it to my room, which is messy by the way. I put on my boxers and pair of shorts for bed. I climbed into bed without any covers on me because my body temperature is 108.9 degrees. I closed my eyes and begin to dream about the gorgeous girl I met today that would be with me forever.

I woke up the next morning refueled and refreshed. I feel better about my life now. I noticed looking at the clock it was 12pm. I went inside the restroom to take of my business. I came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a white collared shirt with a page of long jeans on. I headed from my room to the kitchen where mom and dad were sitting on the couch cuddling each other and talking. I didn't feel disturbed. Mom and Dad are happy with each other. When I asked them how they met, both wanted to answer but Mom started first, "We met in High School. I didn't know your father was there being the shy person that I was. One day I bumped into him because I was running late for class. I told him I'm sorry and we looked into each other eyes." Dad finished it "When I looked into your mother eyes I knew I had found the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Since then we dated and after a few months of that I told her about the secret and she accepted. That's when I asked her to marry me and of course she did. Who could resist this handsome man?" Mom playfully punched Dad on his shoulder. We married and then had you, Rebecca and Rachel.

Mom raised Rebecca, Rachel and I because Dad had wolf duties during that time. Mom didn't mind because she knew it came with being the imprint of a wolf. But it's a little more difficult because Dad is the Alpha of his tribe. My mom has taught us from being little to not let what others say about you discourage you from doing what's best for your tribe. Rebecca and Rachel were allowed to leave and go to college since they have the wolf gene but it won't become active. Becca and Rach also had good enough grades to receive a scholarship and took it. I couldn't leave the tribe because I was next in line to become Alpha. Right now Dad gave Sam the responsibilities for being Alpha until I'll step up.

I looked at the clock again. It's time to go to work. Melissa keeps coming into my thoughts. I need to talk to her. To hear her voice or the smell of melons that she gives off. Focus, focus. I grabbed my keys, got into the car, and drove to my job. Black-Uley Construction is where I work when I am not in school or hunting leeches or our kind. I walked in the front door on my way to my office in the back. I passed by Paul who was answering calls. Sam was in his office talking to a potential client. So I just waved at him.

I made it to my office and sat down in my chair. When Sam came in with the client, I saw who he was talking to. "Jacob this is Jonathan". Jonathan looked tall with narrow eyes and a thin bridge nose, full lips and straight white teeth. He also had a female with him that I didn't noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry this is my wife Mandy" Jonathon said. Mandy was a petite woman with long black hair, she had big green oval shaped eyes and long eyelashes. "Hello" Sam and I said. "Mr. Jonathon would like a reconstruction of his bathroom and kitchen. So Mandy here can have enough room to cook in." "Okay Sam and I need to see any plans you have for your new bathroom and kitchen." I said. Mandy went inside her purse and pulled out details and sketches of how things should look at the end. Sam and I told them "that we will give them an estimate later on the work but right now isn't a good time." Jonathon and Mandy said, "Okay, we will wait for your call. Thanks fellows." They waved goodbye and exit the front door.

Sam went back to his office, while I was thinking about Melissa who I decided to call her. I picked up the company phone and called her. She picked up the phone on the third ring. Her voice sounding unsure of whom it was. "Hello Mellie."

Sounding relieved she said, "Oh it's you Jake, I thought it was a prank call or something." Melissa said. "So what are you up to today?" I asked her.

"Well, I have to be at work later on but I have free time now." Mellie said hinting that she wants to see me.

"I just finished with a client and I have other things to do.

"Oh." She said disappointed

But I have wolf duties and it is my turn to patrol the area, but I still run by your house in wolf form but you would know that I thought to myself.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"Before Saturday because my parents want to meet you and I want to meet your parents officially too. Is that okay?" I asked

"It's fine my parents want to know who had me in such a good mood when I returned home yesterday." She said.

I could tell even if we were on the phone that she was blushing.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this conversation short but I have to go" I said.

"Bye Jake." She said sadly.

"Bye Mellie." I said sadly. And we both hung up the phone.

I was getting ready to leave when Sam came in to my office and set the plans for the Smith's addition on my desk.

"These plans are reasonable; we can start on this project very soon. I just need to come up with a price that is within range." Sam said.

"Sam you can come up with the price better than I can. Once you figure that out. We call tell the others that we have a job to do." I said.

"Good plan. You leaving?" Sam said.

"Yeah, my patrol time with Paul." I said

"Oh yeah, you know sometimes I forget the schedule we make to accommodate everyone." Sam said.

"See you later. Paul or I will report in when our shift is over." I said.

"Jake, be careful out there." Sam said.

"I will." I said.

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Life Goes On

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own Melissa, Cole, Max, Chris, Layla, Jonathan, Mandy, Mia. No copyright infringement intended.

**Beta: JJ Love ya**

**Chapter 8: Life goes on**

**Jake's POV**

After I jumped into my truck, I pulled over the car onto the side of the road and covered up the truck up with some twigs and branches I found on the side of the road. I looked around to make sure that no one was around. The coast was clear. I pulled own my pants and placed them in a pouch located on my right angle. I didn't care about my shirt. So I phased mid flight in the air. Feeling the freedom of being able to move my paws at a faster pace than my human legs is exhilarating. I could feel Paul and Embry were in their wolf form as well.

"_Hey guys." I said._

"_Hey Jake." Paul and Embry said together._

"_Any signs of the scent from earlier?" I said._

"_Yeah, it's seems to be concentrated in one particular area." Embry replied._

"_Where is the scent located?" I asked_

"_Here on our land." Embry replied._

"_Okay, we need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, scents, or people." I said._

Melissa started playing in my thoughts. Would she be okay? Would this keep us away from each other?

"_Bro, we will protect her, she is one of us now." Embry said._

"_I will too, would you please stop with the play by play of your kiss with her. I keep mine make out session and other things to myself." Paul said._

"_Paul, please we get enough of you and Angela late night romps." I said._

"_While I was in your thoughts Jake, you asked her on a date. What did she say?" Embry asked._

"_She said yes and I am taking her out tomorrow." I said._

"_Me and Angie first kiss was planned down to a tee." Paul said_

"_How can you plan a kiss down to a tee Paul?" I asked_

"_Easy, pick a time and when the time comes, you kiss." Paul replied._

I've been in Paul mind before and I still don't understand him. I need to forget this. So I switch to business mode.

"_Now back to business, can anyone tell when was the scent first noticed?" I asked._

_Everybody hesitated but Embry answered first "When did Melissa and her family get here?"_

_I growled at his suggestion. "Any new people besides my imprint family arrive?"_

"_Yeah, the Smiths; Jonathan and Mandy." Paul said._

"_He's one of Sam and I clients" I said._

_Yeah, but guess what I found out about him." Embry said._

"_What" Paul and I said instantly._

_Embry continued, "Well, while I was on patrol with Cole, Cole let it slip that his parents was back all of the sudden wanting to be his family and be a part of the tribe again. Well Cole's father is on the council now," Embry said._

"_Well Jonathon didn't say anything to me about him being a part of the council, just that he want some things done with his home." I said_

"_May he didn't know who you are or Sam for that matter." Paul said._

"_I guess that's true." I said. "We never seem him before. Okay let's continue our patrols until it's time to change with Quil and Jared." I said._

**Cole Pov**

Mia is watching TV, while Jessica and I are talking. I hear a knock on the door. I told Mia to stay put and I walked to the door and there was my so-called father and mother, Jonathon and Mandy. I started to shake but Jessica comes from the living room and starts to comfort me. I calm down a little. "What do you want, Jonathon?" I say in anger.

"I'm back son," Jonathon said as if nothing happened those years ago.

"Hi Cole and hi Mia" Mandy said to her children.

"Mommy, mommy" Mia ran up to Mom screaming, and was wrapped in Mom's arms.

"I missed you so much; I'm not going anywhere, I am here to stay." Mom promised

Jonathan sighs, "I came back to be the father that you and Mia needs."

Mom started to speak to her me "Cole, I talked to your dad about being a better parent and I think he is ready for that now. I have kept in touch with you over the years."

"Yes, you have" I said with my head down. "But he hasn't so I don't feel bad about how I treat Jonathon."

Leaving that comment alone Mom turned to Jessica. "Hi I'm Mandy Cole's and Mia's mom and you must be Jessica that he talks about all the time."

"I hope it's all good things." Jessica winks

"Yes it is always, good things. Never heard a bad thing about you from Cole."

Mandy and Jessica continued to get to know it each other while I turned back to this man who is my father in the biological sense. "You have no business being here. You are a not welcome in my life or in the tribe for that matter."

"Bill, Harry, Levi, and Quil agreed to let me back in and be on the council where I belong. I am not going anywhere Cole, you will have to get over the past and come to terms that I am here, and you must be cordial to me."

I walked by my mom and Jessica and past my dad, while brushing up against his arm in distaste of his presence. I walked out the door and went to phase just to let off some anger. No one was phased, according to me. I was able to calm down after running through the part of the woods no one goes into. I changed back into human form and remembered I offered Melissa a ride to work. I went home and changed into appropriate clothes for work and grabbed my keys without being notice by anyone and got into my truck and drove to Melissa house.

**Melissa's POV **

I woke up the next morning ready for my first day of work. Cole called me last night and told me that at work, it was a theme for each night and today's theme is love. So I had to pick out a song dealing with love, no problem there, there are many to choose from. Cole offered to pick me up so we can ride together. I got out of bed and grabbed my necessities for the bathroom. I went through my closet so many times until I found a pink halter-top with some white capris. I started messing with my hair. Cole will be here soon. I went downstairs to eat some Frosted Flakes since I don't have time to cook anything. Everyone is on their own today for food. I heard a car horn beep and guessed it must be Cole. I finished eating my cereal grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I make it to the car door. "Good Morning." Cole said.

"Good Morning." I replied. On the car ride there, Cole seemed to be quiet and so entranced with the road or something else. I decided to find out.

"Cole what's wrong?" I turned to look at him. He was quietly thinking of an answer.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a little occupied." Cole said.

"I know you don't know me but, sometimes telling others help get things of your chest." I said.

He sighed, "Well my parents left me and my sister Mia alone when I was 10. I had no place to go so I was taken in by my grandmother to live with her here in La Push and Grams took care of us till her last breath. She lefts the deed to the house and now my so called father wants to come back and act like nothing happened years ago."

I noticed Cole was shaking but he calm down before I had to do something. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to come back. I mean Mia and I are doing fine without him. Mom at least checks up on us and see how were doing." Cole stopped himself from continuing.

When we arrived at work. We were 25 minutes early so we could practice our songs. There will be a big crowd coming in tonight, from what I was told by Jim. Big crowds are expected on Fridays and Saturdays. Cole practiced first and then I went to practice. The doors begin to open, customers piled in and found a seat to order their drinks, waiting for the performances to begin. Cole was going to perform first. So I went and sat at an empty table to watch. I heard a familiar voice come sit beside me.

"Hi Melissa" Angela said. I turned around and notice Angela, Emily, Kim, and Layla are here too.

"Hey Girls, what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"This is normally one of the days we get out the house, just us girls. We also support Cole singing." Emily said.

Cole stepped on stage, gathering people's attention. "Hey how's everyone doing tonight?" Cheers and applause rang around the room. "

We have a good show for you tonight and we have a new singer, that's going to sing for us tonight. First, this song is for my girlfriend Jessica who isn't here tonight because she's taking care of things." The music starts and Cole begins to sing.

**Smile by Uncle Kracker**

You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your life

Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me

Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)

And the moments when my good times start to fade

[Chorus:]

You make me smile like a sun, Fall outta bed

Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when your gone

Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain

And just like that

[Chorus]

Don't know how I lived without you

'Cuz everytime that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

[Chorus]

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh you make me smille

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh you make me smile

"Thank you, thank You," Cole said. The girls and I gave the best applause and cheers we could out of everyone here. I got up from my seat to go on stage.

The girls asked where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going on stage, I'm the new singer." And left them in confusion. I went on stage and began singing.

**Happy by Ashanti**

whoa!

(Ja Rule:) Woo! Ha, ha, ha (Ashanti: uuh-uuh-uuh)...

Right back at 'cha (Ashanti: that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe,

Couldn't see me without 'cha, babe)

It's the world's most talented record label, Murdah Inc.

Heh (Ashanti: yeah, yeah, love is sooo good),

And that angelic voice you hear in the background

(Ashanti: that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe),

Oh, that's our new princess of Hip-hop and R&B,

Yo', Miss Ashanti. Heh-heh...

(Verse 1)

Boy you, fill me wit' so much joy.

You give whatever it is I need.

My love, here to stay won't ever leave.

So glad that you fell in love wit' me.

(Bridge)

My love is sooo good that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe,

'Couldn't see me without 'cha babe.

(Bridge)

My love is sooo good that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe,

Couldn't see me without 'cha baby!

(Chorus)

(All my life)

I've been searchin' for yah,

(Everyday)

So glad that I found yah boy,

(All my life)

I've been feinin' for yah,

(Everyday)

I'm so happy baby.

(Verse 2)

Boy you, got me feelin' so good.

You take all my pain away from me.

Without you around I couldn't be,

And I'm glad you fell in love wit' me.

(Bridge)

My love is sooo good that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe,

'Couldn't see me without 'cha babe.

(Bridge)

My love is sooo good that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe,

Couldn't see me without 'cha baby!

(Chorus)

(All my life)

I've been searchin' for yah,

(Everyday)

So glad that I found yah boy,

(All my life)

I've been feinin' for yah,

(Everyday)

I'm so happy baby.

(Verse 3)

I'm so happy that I feel in love (fell in love!).

I thank God that he sent you from above

(Sent you from above, uuuuhh).

I'm so happy that I found someone (found someone!).

I thank God that he sent you from above (mmmm).

(Chorus)

(All my life)

I've been searchin' for yah,

(Everyday)

So glad that I found yah boy,

(All my life)

I've been feinin' for yah,

(Everyday)

I'm so happy baby.

(Chorus)

(All my life)

I've been (I've been) searchin' (searchin') for yah,

(Everyday)

So glad (so glad) that I (that I) found yah boy,

(All my life)

I've been (I've been) feelin' (feelin') for yah,

(Everyday)

I'm so happy baby.

(Outro)

Hmm-mmm-mmmm, that I wouldn't be without 'cha babe,

Couldn't see me without 'cha babe...

It's Murda...

And I couldn't be without 'cha babe,

Couldn't see me without 'cha baby...

After singing the girls came up on stage to congratulate me.

"Thanks." I said."I have a question for you all?"

"Go ahead."

"Well I have a date with Jake and I was wondering can I get help picking out a outfit?" I said blushing.

"Oh, shopping!" Kim said excited

"Good idea Kim" Layla said

"When is the date?" Angela asked

"Tomorrow night." I replied

"That's enough time to get you ready," Emily said.

"Good, so we'll meet at Emily's place at 10am for operation Make Melissa gorgeous"

"Right." All of us said.

"See you tomorrow." Layla, Kim, Angela, and Emily said leaving.

"Bye" I said while waiting on Cole to come out.

**AN: How did you like it. If you didn't like it just tell me what i can approve on. I need reviews so i know whether or not to stop posting it here. Reviews make me happy. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping and A Date

Disclaimer: All Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for Melissa, Max, Chris, Layla, Jim, Jeremiah and Cole.

**Summary: In the last chapter Jake, Paul and Embry were on patrol together, Melissa went to work and sing a song, Layla, Kim, Angela and Emily were there and surprised here. Melissa told them about her date and they said they would take her shopping for her date with Jake. And now we continue on.**

**Chapter 9 Shopping and A Date**

**Melissa's POV**

Cole came back out after signing out. I did the same. We walked out went to the car. Cole broke the silence

"You were good up there and thanks."

"Thanks for that" I replied.

"For listening to me blab" he said.

"Oh, no problem" I said.

"I heard that you have a date with Jake tomorrow huh?

"Yeah I do" I said while blushing

"Don't worry about it, you will have fun"

"Thanks, again"

After talking and driving some more we arrived at my house. I got out of the car and thanked him again for the ride. He nodded his head and drove off.

I open the door and realized the only people here was Chris and Max. Max was on the cell phone talking to Claire while Chris was on his talking to Leah. I passed them on my way to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich before heading upstairs. I ate my sandwich and got ready for bed. After getting ready for bed, I picked out my outfit for my date tomorrow night. Then I got into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I heard rustling coming from the kitchen so I went to check it out. As I was coming down the stairs I heard laughing and someone throwing on some things. So I carefully came from around the corner and saw Chris and Max having some type flour fight.

"What are you idiots doing messing up the kitchen" I screamed.

"Sorry sis, both said laughing"

I pushed both out of the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. After the mess was clean I started fixing breakfast for everyone. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast was what I prepared. I called everyone to breakfast, Mom and Dad came down, while Max and Chris came from the living room. Dad had something to say.

"Your date is tonight, with what's his name?"

"Dad his name is Jake, please remember it tonight."

"I'm not making any promises he said while continued to eat. Everyone finished eating and I cleared the table off and did the dishes. My phone rang just as I finished drying the dishes. It was Angela telling me that Kim, Emily and her are on their way to get me for the shopping adventure. So I ran upstairs to my room and rummaged through my clothes and picked something out to wear. I went to the bathroom, did my hair and went downstairs to wait for my ride.

A few minutes later Angela and the girls showed up, honking the horn. I left the house and got into the backseat.

"This is going to be fun" Angela said excitedly.

"Calm down, Ang and just drive" Emily said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Were heading to a mall in Seattle" Emily replied.

Twenty minutes after singing along with the radio and playing 20 questions we arrived at the mall, parked and got out of the car. We entered the front of the mall and started to visit every store available in there. The first few seemed to only have clothing that wasn't my style. Another hour went by, store after store, nothing. But a few doors down, Layla, Emily and Angela found some jewelry that would look good on me. I thought so too and I went to the register and bought it. After that we all decided to take a break and have brunch after all the walking and looking we did for a while. We talked and ate and left the food court after a while. On the other the side of the mall is where we continued to look. We walked into a store and they have everything from everyday wear to I want to go out tonight wear. We continued our way into the store and that's when the girls saw dresses or outfits they thought would look good on me. I went to the dressing room and tried on every outfit given to me, but none looked right. My type of dress or style would be simple and maybe elegant. Layla brought back this orange looking thing and I tried it on. The girls laughed at the dressed and told me to never let Layla pick out a dress again. I put my clothes back on and walked out of the dressing room and gave Layla the ugly dress back and that's when I saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I went over to the rack, found my size and return to the dressing room and tried it on, it look gorgeous on me. I put my clothes on and told the girls this is the one and they agreed with me. Looking for some shoes to go with the dress was no problem. After having the jewelry and the shoes, the girls said it's time to get my hair done. I kept turning them down for that, so Emily and Angela stop trying. Emily decided fixing my hair herself would be better. We got back into the car and drove back to La Push. Pulling up in my driveway didn't take too long. The girls and I entered the house and went straight up the stairs to my room. Where the transformation began, it took hours for Emily to do my hair, while Angela did my nails. I wasn't used to being pampered, so I wasn't being a good sport with being still. A couple hours later it was all over. They looked at their work, hair and nails do with approval and told me to have fun and don't be nervous and they left. Dad came in to have the "father daughter talk".

Dad sat down on my bed and began by saying "you look beautiful"

"Thanks Dad"

"I know were are not that close but I want you to have some advice, if he tries anything that you don't like, use the pepper spray I gave you."

"Dad, he's a gentleman."

"That's how it all starts." He replied back.

"I just want you to be safe and have a great time." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad." he got up and hugged me and left.

I noticed that Jacob would be here soon, so I put my dress on and jewelry, my hair was still perfect but I did do a touch up. I walked down the stairs since I was ready and then I decided to check and see if I needed a jacket and I opened to front door and there stood Jake.

**Jake's POV**

I was standing in front of Melissa house nervous as hell. I took a couple of breathes before getting ready to knock on the door. Okay Jacob don't be an idiot just be yourself and everything will be okay. The door open and the most beautiful creature I ever seen was standing at the door. Melissa was wearing a super soft mini dress cut short with a twisted bandeau top and thick cross back straps, that really brought out her eyes; her hair was styled in beautiful curls with light make-up and heels.

"Hi Jake and might I say you look handsome tonight;" she said checking me out.

"And you look wow and just wow," I said lost for words.

She giggled and blushed.

"Well, thanks Jake so where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, so shall we go my lady".

She smiled and took my hand as I lead her to my car. Yep this was going to be an excellent night. 

I reached for her hand and we walked to the living room where her parents were waiting to meet me. Her parents were sitting on the sofa looking nervous as well. Once Melissa and I got closer to them, they jumped out of their seats to meet me face to face. Her dad cleared his throat and started to say something to me but instead turned to Melissa and said this is guy you have been getting excited about.

"Yes Dad, he is."

I decided to say something, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Daniel, my name is Jacob Black, nice to meet you."

"Well Jacob nice to meet you." Kyle said while shaking his hand.

Vanessa her mom stayed silent but showed a smile on her face, standing beside her husband. Before Kyle could give me the third degree or what are my intentions with Melissa, Melissa interrupted him.

"Well dad it's time for us to go," Melissa took my hand and we headed towards the door. But not before her father saying "have her home at a decent time."

I replied back "I will sir."

I opened the front door and Melissa stepped out first as I followed. I opened the passenger door and she sat down and said "thank you" and I close it. I walked over to my side and got in. As I cranked the car up and backed out of their driveway her parents waved and closed the door. I drove down the street, with the radio quietly playing. Both of us seemed nervous.

Melissa spoke up first, "So where are we going?" She said with a smile.

"It's a surprise" I answered back.

A/N: I know I just started the date, but the date will be continued in the next chapter. So stay tuned.


	11. Author Note

Dear readers I will be posting a next chapter soon. this or next. I promise. I hope I still have you. Ctulee06


End file.
